Aisa Glace
Aisa Glace is a minor character that appears in A Midnight Tale, and a major character in Glace. She's the student counselor of Beacon and owns a cat named Smiley. Her weapon of choice is Snickers. Appearence She is usually seen wearing a dark grey knee length dress with short puff sleeves, white high necked collar and lace around hem and decorative black stitching around base of skirt, just above lace. She also has a medium grey waist cincher with a large pocket,fitted with two belts on front and laced at back with a large bow. For footware she has knee high black flat boots with black stocking. Personality A soft-spoken chatterbox with her head in the clouds, she enjoys nothing more than talking with people about virtually any subject. Although her questions can range from personal to random without missing a beat, she does understand that some conversations require a specific listener in order to take place, and will never press for an answer to a question she didn’t receive. She is, however, stubborn to a fault. If she meets an introverted person, expect her to figure out ways to get them to interact with others. She is also not one to accept criticism easily, although thanks to her age and job, this is one trait only people close to her ever get to see. Weapons and Abilities Weapon Her weapon of choice is Snickers, an ice dust powered kitchen knife, with a 10 inch blade and silver like handle. The blade has rune like symbols on the blade that react to aura in order to increase it's durability. The handle has a pomel that contains an ice dust crystal that, when powered, shapes the dagger into any weapon the user thinks of, the runes from the blade get imprinted on the ice. Semblance Forcefully pause, change or erase aspects of whatever dream you are currently having. You essentially have access to a 3D simulating room in your head, which can be used to create and recreate, to an extent, encounters with enemies you have and haven’t seen before, as well as go trial by fire on yourself and face your fears or difficult situations, making your reflexes more sharp and less likely to be surprised in real life. Combat Mostly using the knife while alternating between gripps, she creates an alternate ice weapon only when the opponents get used to her fighting style to catch them off guard. When surrounded by grimm she may result to an aoe ice spell. Backstory Early life She was the second born to a relatively well off couple that worked in the property selling industry. They weren’t poor by any stretch of the word. However, they were rich enough to scarcely taste the high society life, a taste her parents would get addicted to rather quickly. Although they tried to raise both siblings to act proper, only one of them listened. Aisa, despite being soft spoken, was quite the chatterbox. Always asking, always wondering, and always dreaming. It was that mentality that prevented her from listening to her parents, as none of the rules of high society made sense to her. Eventually, her parents stopped trying to coax or force her, and simply focused their attention on Naito, her older sibling that actually listened to them without question. It came as no surprise that, despite sharing a room, the two were rather cold to one another. They called each other “Glace”, generally pretended like the other wasn’t there and when they did speak, it was with as few words as possible. Despite that, Glace looked the most scared when she announced she would enroll at a combat academy. Life at Sanctum About one year since joining Sanctum, the school organized a camping trip in order to familiarize the students with life outdoors. Unfortunately, the spot they chose wasn’t as secure as it used to be, and got attacked by Grimm during the night. It wasn’t a big pack mind you, but big enough the teacher couldn’t kill them all fast enough. She was one of the last campers to wake up, resulting in the Grimm focusing their attention on everyone else. She woke up to the sight of a blood stained night with red stars, that was devouring flesh that wasn’t hers. Although she made it out alive, that sight haunted her dreams. She couldn’t sleep, rest, or close her eyes for long without the night trying to stain itself in her blood. Desperate not to sleep, she read without stop any and every book she had, and even some borrowed from her brother. That lasted till she read the a book by Bruno Curtis, a retired veteran that was writing novels based on the things he saw in his lifetime. The sheet graphic details on what he has seen the Grimm do resonated with her in a way she couldn’t properly word to any of her relatives, and she knew she needed to talk with him. In her current state that would have not been possible, as she couldn’t even make it out of her room without falling. It was with her brothers aid that he finally met the Dodo faunus, and for the first time since the incident, talked about it. Soon after, she slept for nearly 3 days, the night still present in her dreams, still trying to eat at her, but this time, she would not back down. Present life Compared to Sanctum, the rest of her life was fairly uneventful, not that she minded. She went to Beacon academy, for no other reason than Bruno was living in Vale at the time, and after a couple of years as an active Huntress, she joined Beacon’s staff as it’s counselor, deciding that the next time an event like that happens, it was best is a helping hand didn’t live in another part of the world. Trivia * She's bassed off Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass" by Lewis Caroll * Frequently keeps in touch with Naito Glace; they had a rocky relationship for the better half of their life, but after they became adults they never had an argument again; * Mr and Ms Glace were the main source arguments between her and Naito; after the two became adults, they only ever visit their parents out of a sense of obligations; * Aisa and Bruno Curtis have a rather volatile relation, mostly caused by Glace ending up with a crush on him back when she was a teen; how that ended is a subject neither talks about often, but they do still keep in touch; * Notes: Based off Alice from “Alice's Adventures in Wonderland” and “Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There” Category:TVR Patented Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Female